Fragile objects are protected by a wide array of packaging types from the light, inexpensive options made of paper to heavy, protective shipping containers. Light bulbs are no different, and packaging for these household products has come in a wide variety of forms.
Today, many current packaging solutions pack the light bulbs in an upright or nested configuration. Many require form fitting packages or other designs that are difficult to load. Other simpler packages do not have any features to sufficiently secure the bulb leading to higher than acceptable failure rates.
These conventional packaging solutions are often bulky and inefficient, leading to wasted space within the packaging. Inefficient packaging leads to increased costs in several ways. Larger packages usually use more materials for the walls, supports and dividers. Even more importantly, larger packages are more expensive to ship because fewer bulbs can be included in the same shipping container.